Wesker's Revenge
by crazypandagirl
Summary: Four years have passed since the mission in Kijuju, and Raven's hatred for her former allies grows for what they took. She manages to find her way back into their lives as they all meet in China during RE6, and begins to show just how much she has lost, and that in this world, she is the only one without anything to lose. Sequel to Degeneration Menace
1. Chapter 1

Four Years Later

No POV

The blonde girl awakens in a strange white room, wearing nothing but a cheap paper medical gown, to find a blonde man lightly slapping her cheek. With a gasp, she raises her leg behind him and knees him in the back of the head, rolling away at the same time while reaching for a weapon no longer strapped to her thigh.

The man groans lightly, one hand over the sore spot on his head, eyeing her warily. "Sheesh kid, I wasn't gonna hurt you." He mumbles in a deep voice.

The girl smiles sheepishly as her eyes open slightly more, revealing an almost neon blue pair of eyes. "Sorry, it's a natural reflex. I'm not used to people trying to wake me up so kindly." Her expression darkens slightly, reflecting on memories a fifteen year old should not have. "Um, I'm clearly not from around here, so could you tell me what the hell is going on here, and who you are?"

He smiles tightly and holds out a hand in greeting. "Jake Muller, mercenary. You?"

She takes the hand with a wide smile, eyes flashing a slight gold. "Raven Wesker, CEO of LifeTech Labs."

He raises an eyebrow. "As in Albert Wesker's daughter, who's been causing trouble for the BSAA since his death?"

"More like his murder. My fight is more personal than that, besides my other projects." She growls, eyes flashing red before reverting back that he thinks he must have imagined it. "One of those has been in tracking you down. You're a hard man to find."

He gives her a leery look. "And why would you be looking for me? I'm just a mercenary."

"With an unknown father and a deceased mother? And you want know who that man was?" she asks, almost voicing his thoughts.

"How did you know that?" he asks, clenching a fist behind himself.

She shrugs. "I have a few abilities, no thanks to Umbrella. Believe it or not, I actually have information that you might be interested in that the American government doesn't even have." She turns to face the camera in the corner, raising her hand to the lens and flipping it off before it explodes into a display of sparks. The door opens on its own with a muted hiss, and she stands up, looking down on Jake. "I'll be around, if you later decide that you want this information. For now, the security systems are down for another thirty seconds, and that government girl is leaving her cell."

He stares at her in wonder as she turns into a blur as she runs down the hall, before chasing after her. "Hey, wait!" he shouts as he rounds a corner, only to find two J'avos armed with stun guns aimed at him. He puts his hands up slowly as they shout at him in some language, then dashes forward, grabbing one of the weapons and using it on the left one, while jumping back up to snap the neck of the one on the right. Without hesitation, he does the same for the first one, then continues on the path Raven had taken.

He runs into a locker room in time to see a locker door open, blocking his line of sight with the naked girl as she changes into clothes in the locker. "There should be some clothes in another locker that'll fit you." She mutters, just as Sherry runs in, dressed the same as Raven was before. "Jake, if you try peeking while she changes, I'll beat you with a wooden spoon."

He shakes his head and turns to open a different locker, pulling out grey cargo pants, black combat boots, and a black shirt. "Out of curiosity, you only mentioned if I peeped on her. What would you do if I tried peeping on you?"

A locker door slams shut as she gives a dark chuckle. "You really don't want to know." He turns around to find her seated on the bench, wearing a red tank top and jean shorts, topped with a black sweater tied around her hips and holsters with loaded handguns on her shoulders and legs, a mysterious black bag clinging to her back. She pulls up one leg onto the bench, pulling on one of her grey combat boots reaching to her knees with obvious knife holsters in the boots. She raises an eyebrow at his stunned look. "Close your mouth boy, I'm nothin' special."

Sherry laughs openly at that. "Raven, was that you messing with the security systems?"

Raven frowns at Sherry. "Yeah, but how do you know me? Did I used to know you, or are you aware of just who I am?"

"Both, we met a year after Raccoon City." Sherry laughs nervously. "Don't tell me you've been ignoring the fact that Leon adopted you?"

Raven groans. "Ugh, and here I had been hoping that was false information." She quickly ties the boot, then moves on to the other. "Well, Sherry, right? He's kinda on my list of targets, like the Redfields, Alomar, and Valentine."

Sherry slams her locker shut, revealing a white jacket, blue jeans, and a blue scarf to be her new attire with a pair of black combat boots. "Targets? What the hell did they do to you? Did your dad seriously brainwash you that badly?" she snarls. "Leon saved your life, Claire was your friend, you helped the BSAA, and, hell, you even worked for the government! How could you turn on them like that?!"

"They turned on me!" Sudden tears in her eyes as they flash red and gold stop Sherry's ranting. "They killed him in front of me! They wouldn't listen when I said he was protecting me!"

"He would have murdered everyone on the planet!"

"He was all I had!" Raven blurs as she rushes at Sherry, landing a punch in her stomach. "He was my only chance to be human! Don't you understand Sherry?! That's all he wanted, and he ran out of time!"

Before she can land another inhuman blow on the other girl, Jake grabs her arms, looping his own through hers and holding them behind her back. "That's enough." He says sternly, and she loses her will to fight, collapsing back into him as she finally cries her heart out. He sets her down on the bench and goes to help Sherry, who's trying to catch her breath still. "Are you alright?"

She nods. "I'm fine. I don't know what the hell happened to her, but this is almost someone different from the girl I knew."

"Of course I am, Sherry. Did you honestly think I would stay the same once I remembered who I was, and saw what they did?" she mutters brokenly as she stands back up, wiping away the tears as they come. "I don't care if you believe me or not, but if you need me, I'll be there Jake."

He frowns as he looks into her eyes. "I don't understand. What am I to you?"

She shrugs as she turns away. "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough." She whispers as she blurs away from them.

"Raven!" Sherry shouts, looking lost for a moment before setting her shoulders, turning back to Jake. "We need to get to the control room, get as much information as we can, then get out of here."

Time Skip to Shanghai Fights

"Sherry?" Leon's voice calls out, as he spots her investigating the wrecked airplane. "Is that you?"

She turns to look at him with a look of shock, and almost fear. "Leon?"

Jake steps up to her side from the shadows, half hiding her behind him. "Weren't we not supposed to contact anyone else?" he grumbles as he brings out his handgun, aimed at the ground but in Leon's direction.

"It's alright, I know him." She looks confused as she glances between the two men. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead?"

"Faked it, obviously. I guess he picked up something useful from me." Raven's voice echoes from the loudspeakers. "I hope you're ready for a bit more of a surprise, Kennedy, but your girlfriend's brother is also back from the dead."

"Raven?! What the hell is going on here?!" he shouts.

A different laugh comes from the speakers. "Well, I would explain it to you Leon, but I think you have a higher priority than figuring out a Wesker." Ada chuckles.

Helena glares at the speakers. "What the hell? A Wesker? I thought they were all dead!"

"That's what Simmons told you, but there's more Weskers about than you would think." With a laugh, the transmission ends.

"Simmons? What does he have to do with Raven?" Sherry asks.

"Long story short, he's responsible for this outbreak, plane crash, and the death of the President." Helena mutters, guilt in her eyes. "Something I am also partially responsible for as well."

Jake gives Leon a look of respect. "Well, I have to say, I wasn't expecting to see you so… alive."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he snarls, tired of all of the deception.

Jake shrugs. "I've heard about you, here and there. Not to mention Raven has mentioned you and a few others are on a list of hers."

"You met her? And actually got away in one piece?"

He shakes his head. "Sadly, Sherry got hit once, but Raven only kicked me in the head when I woke her up, then refused to harm me any further. Know anything about that?"

The government agent shakes his head. "No, but that's only ever happened with her dad. She refused to fight him, when he was alive, though would indirectly help his enemies in the fight."

A shriek cuts off anything else Leon might have had to say, as a man, wearing rags of what had once been a BSAA uniform on his legs, approaches, mutated with giant spore pods over his torso and face. He expels a kind of blue powder, and charges toward the living agents and mercenary. All separate just in time for a building, weakened by the crash, to fall in between the two parties, crushing the monster under burning debris.

"Sherry!" Leon shouts.

"Leon, we're okay! Be careful!" Sherry shouts back, taking Jake's hand and running away from the burning wreck.

Raven POV

"Ada, is Simmons in place?" I ask the red and black clothed woman.

She nods. "Yes. He will be dealt with fairly soon, so no need to worry your pretty little head. How will we be settling my payment?"

"Several months off, dinner at my place for a while, and a few bonuses when I get the money." I offer.

She hums in thought. "How about just dinner and time off? I'd rather not take up your resources if I don't have to, regardless of how well the company is doing."

"Deal, though I'll still probably throw in a couple of bonuses here and there." I glance away from her to focus on the computer screen, showing Leon and Helena running from a cloud of blue spores. "Looks like the missile hit its target. I'm going to take the data we have now and pass it off to my contact, then go home. I would like it if you kept tabs on the crew for me, if it's not going to be too much trouble for you. If so, I'll get Olivera to take over monitoring them."

"I'll give him what I have, then take my vacation as soon as he's caught up." She smirks, probably at the idea of messing with the former mercenary back at the mansion.

"Whatever you want to do, just so long as it gets done quickly and quietly, I don't care." I mutter, and hear her walk out, gently closing the door behind her. I redirect the camera feed to the outside of a supermarket, finding a small group of mutating J'avos cornering the two agents. Shaking my head, I load all the data onto a memory stick, and wipe everything from the computer. "Leon, can't you stay out of trouble long enough for me to figure everything out?" I mutter, breaking the window and jumping down to the street, across the intersection from them.

Helena aims her gun at me, fear making her hands shake on her gun. "Who are you?"

I barely save her a look as I rip the head off of one of the J'avos, dark blood spraying everywhere and covering my front. I move onto the next one, favoring ripping off its arm, spearing it through the head, spraying brain matter everywhere. One of them runs at me, swinging a stun rod, which I grab by the electrified end and throw aside, hardly fazed by the tingling sensation running through my body. Before I can retaliate, a gunshot destroys that one's head, and two more finish off the last J'avo.

I turn my bloody face to look at Leon, who raises his gun in fear. I grin at him, making my eyes glow slightly. "Good to see you too Kennedy."

"What the hell are you doing here Raven?" he asks levelly, the fear in his eyes not leaking into his voice, strong as ever.

"Tying up some loose ends, and making sure you and the others don't die by accident here."

"Leon, you know her?" Helena asks him, raising her own gun against me.

I wipe at my face, smearing the thick blood more than removing it. "Of course he knows me, though he knew me from before." I pick through the pile of bodies, moving away from them back to the front of the building. "Now, I'm going home. Help will be around if it's truly necessary."

"Hold it!" Leon shouts, just as a fighter jet flies over me. "Were you responsible for this? Did you provide Simmons with the C-Virus?"

"The only way he would have gotten it from me or my people would have been through direct infection. I am not responsible." With that, I shrug my shoulder slightly, wings sprouting from my shoulder blades. "Nice talking to you, Leon. Next time, it won't be such a… friendly situation."

I fly up to the roof of the building, dodging bullets from Helena's gun, and weaving around the fighter jet, realizing Chris is in the pilot's seat. "Wesker!" I hear him dimly shout from within, just before he pulls the trigger, unleashing a wave of hot bullets in my direction.

One of them hits my shoulder, passing through the bone, wound still healing instantly. "REDFIELD!" I shout, dropping into a steep dive and circling back from below, remaining in his blind spot. I gain altitude, and just as I'm about to dive bomb him, I spot the young BSAA agent, not much older than me chronologically, being around twenty. Rather than crippling the plane, I match their speed and grab onto the glass over them. I make sure to wipe a bloody hand right over his head before jumping away, and heading back to the main building, where my helicopter transport waits.

Touching down on the roof, I walk to the helicopter, already being warmed up by my pilot. "Where to, Miss Wesker?"

"Tokyo, please. It should only take a few minutes there, then we will be heading back home."

"Of course. As requested, there are some heated water bottles, a few towels, bucket, and change of clothes under the seats for you." He mumbles.

"Thank you." I raise the seat and pull out everything, then shut the side door and curtain to the cockpit before peeling off my blood-soaked clothes. "How is the containment on the city?" I ask as I pour the water into the bucket, taking a towel and dunking it into the warm water.

"Nothing has gotten out, and samples have been taken for the lab. I have a radio for you to use once you're finished back there." I wipe off the blood from my arms and face, then move on to my legs. "There are also recordings that you might find some interest in from before you went to the facility, which I had not had the chance to pass off before you left."

I lean my head over the bucket and dump more water through my hair, running my fingers through the red-dyed locks. "Care to give me a summary?"

"Nothing in a language I can understand, unfortunately. I wasn't sure if you wanted it to make its way to a translator, so I was waiting for you to return." He answers, almost hesitantly.

I hum as the last traces of blood wash out of my blonde hair. "Good, I'm glad you thought that far ahead." I take a clean towel and run it over my body, drying off the chilly water, then wrapping it around my chest as I take another to my hair. I look into the sealed bag of clothes and find it to hold a couple of outfits, one a black pant suit, a pinstriped skirt suit, and a purple dress down to my feet.

I opt for the black outfit, finding a pair of steel trimmed high heels to go with it. Finished dressing, I attack my hair with the towel again, getting more water out of the strands as I feel the helicopter stopping midair. "Ma'am, you might want to come up here."

Frowning, I pull a black trenchcoat over my whole ensemble and pull on black sunglasses as I push aside the curtain, finding exactly what he was so worried about. "Well, shit." I growl, seeing the BSAA emblem on the front of a helicopter in front of us.

"Raven Wesker, order your pilot to land, or we will open fire!" Jill's voice shouts from a speaker within the helicopter as four more approach to circle us.

I bite my lip, then take a seat in the empty copilot's seat. Putting on a headset, I tune into her channel. "Valentine, I have precious cargo bound for the proper authorities. I have done nothing wrong, and I have a schedule to keep. Let us leave."

"I can't do that Raven, you know that. I have orders." She murmurs to me through her own headset. "Just land so we can let you go sooner, please. This doesn't have to end in a fight like last time."

"Valentine, this is your only warning. Order the BSAA agents to let us pass, or I'll take matters into my own hands." I growl, done with this.

"Raven… what happened to you?! This isn't who you are! Just cooperate with us! Let us back in!" Sherry shouts from her own radio.

I rip off my sunglasses, focusing on Jill's helicopter, which stutters in its place. "You took my last hope from me, I think it's only fair I do something of a similar nature, don't you agree?"

"No! Alright, just go! Just don't hurt us, please!" Jill shouts, fearful for her and the men she has with her.

"Then you should have thought twice about murdering him when you did." I tune out of the channel and nod to the pilot, who nervously sets us back on course. "How long to our destination?"

"About an hour, maybe an hour and a half." He hands me the radio. "The reports are all being recorded, so the ones you don't get will be there if you deem it necessary to go over them."

I nod, getting out of the seat and heading to the back once more, settling in to listen for a while. "Let me know when we're five minutes from the city."

I do not own Resident Evil


	2. Chapter 2

Raven POV

The helicopter touches down on the helipad of the skyscraper gently as ever. I step out, shoving the radio into my purse and checking once more that the memory stick is still where I put it. Looking up after reassuring myself, I grin at the sight of Trent, waiting for me at the door to the stairwell.

"Hello!" I yell over the loud blades of the helicopter slowing down.

"Hey Raven! Let's go inside so we can have some privacy!" he puts a hand to the small of my back, guiding me at his side to the stairs and into the spacious office. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

I shake my head. "No thanks, I would just like to give you the information, then go home."

"Rough month?" he asks, sympathetic.

"More than a little, to say the least." I groan, rubbing a hand over my temple.

"Then stay a little while, give me a reason to have a decent break." He offers.

I sigh sadly. "I've already made some plans, and I'm going to be busy for a while. I can make time to come back sometime, but this has a high priority."

I hand him the memory stick, which he handles as though it's made of glass. "We'll get what we can get out of this, then get back to you so you tell us how to distribute it."

"Thanks."

Five Hours Later

"Welcome home, Lady Raven." the maid murmurs, a rag in her hand showing evidence of her having been polishing the woodwork again. I observe her relaxed face, tanned from living outdoors most of her life, wary green eyes trained on me, framed by crow's feet. Her long brown-going-gray hair is in a braid coming forward over the shoulder of her light green work shirt, going against the dark blue jeans she wears with her slippers.

"Thanks Gina. How have things been here?" I inquire as I hang my coat on the stand.

"Everything has been quiet, except for Lady Wong and Master Olivera communicating. There was a message for you from the BSAA and some American Lady Hunnigan." She offers a piece of paper to me, on which I find a number written down. "The American President was killed in the infection of the White House, and they need an outside source to take care of the cleanup and properly handle the labs for the time being. This is the number she left for you if you should decide to take up this job or just wish to talk."

"Hm, I'll have to think about that. Does she really want me there, or was she ordered to invite me?" I mutter to myself, before speaking directly to her again. "Gina, would you please make us something for dinner while I go get cleaned up?"

She nods enthusiastically as she bounces off to the kitchen, while I smile as I walk up the narrow stairwell to the balcony overlooking the entrance of my mansion, looking out over the private island just off the coast of Brazil I inherited from Dad. It grants me a wonderful view of the ocean, and no sign of land on this side of the island, ensuring a great view of the sunrise every morning. On the opposite side of the mansion, I had found a lab full of research on every virus Umbrella and TriCell had ever gotten their hands on, including samples of the vaccine for the T and G viruses, and the beginnings of other vaccines as well.

Entering my giant master suite, I shed my blazer and blouse, tossing them into the empty hamper next to the door as I walk past. I step into my giant walk-in closet, grabbing a pair of gray sweatpants and a black spaghetti strap tank top, as well as some clean underclothes. I take the fresh outfit into the bathroom, where I take a quick shower to get rid of the scent of blood and other fumes, trying to ignore the memories threatening to swallow me whole.

" _What are you doing?!"_

" _Why?!"_

" _Please, stop! Just come home!"_

" _RAVEN!"_

I gasp as I feel tears mix in with the hot water, sliding down the tiled wall of the shower to sit on the floor, water washing away the soap bubbles and the blood I had missed earlier.

"Lady Raven?!" Gina shouts from my room, banging on the door. "Are you alright?!"

I shut off the water, shouting back, "I'm fine! I'll be right there!" Quickly drying off, I throw my hair up in the towel and pull on the clothes, walking to the door as I run the towel through my hair, ruffling it into a giant mess. "What is it Gina?" I ask her as I open the door.

"There is a man on the phone asking for you, and you weren't answering." She glances around the room. "Are you certain you're alright? You look a bit pale."

"I'll be fine. I'll pick up the line in here, thanks." I walk over to the phone on my bedside table, picking it up hesitantly. "Hello?"

"Is this Raven Wesker?" a man with an unfamiliar, deep voice mumbles.

"Who is this?" I growl, dropping the towel onto my bed. "How did you get this number?"

"This is Dr. Isaacs, with Neo Umbrella. I believe you have something that belongs to my company, and I would like it back."

"Everything I have is honestly earned, and you will not be receiving anything from my labs. This isn't my first rodeo, and if you try anything, your ass is on the line."

He chuckles darkly. "You forget to mention that this isn't my first time dealing with other companies as well. And I am just looking to get my hard work back on track. All I need is for you to come in."

"You and I both know that's not happening, asshole. I am warning you this once: cross me again, and you will die." With that, I hang up the phone. I toss my towel over the back of the chair to dry out and pick up a hair tie, securing my long hair in a ponytail at the base of my skull without bothering to brush it out. That done, I leave the room without wearing slippers, something that Gina wants me to get into but that I refuse to consider.

I walk into a wall of scent as I step into the kitchen, teriyaki and spicy having been what Gina decided on today. "Lady Raven, dinner is ready." She says, gesturing to a plate of steaming chicken and diced beef cooked in teriyaki.

"Thanks." I whisper, taking a fork and attacking the food, inhaling the amazing meal. "Gina, what did the BSAA have to say?" I ask after she begins eating her own meal.

She sighs, and hands me another slip of paper. "They just want you to call them back, saying something about what happened in China."

I shake my head. "They're gonna have me back on their list, that's for sure. I guess it's a good thing this place doesn't show up on any map or radar, huh?"

"Very good, Lady Raven, as everyone who works here lives here as well." She glances at a picture on the wall, one of Mom sitting with me in her lap, and Dad standing behind us, from when I was about four, a year before Umbrella murdered her. "Do you do this for them?" she asks suddenly.

"Yes. Dad wanted to do what he could to give me back what was taken, and Mom was murdered for being involved. I want to do what would make them proud of me, but I'm losing sight of that every day." I eat the last piece of chicken on my plate, then take it over to the sink, grabbing the sponge and washing my dishes. "Do you remember when it happened?"

"Yes, your father was working late that night, wasn't he?" I nod as I rinse off the plate. "You were hiding in the woods like he told you, but they couldn't find you until he allowed you to go back to school a week later. I don't know anything beyond that."

"I was in the playground with my friends during recess when they came for me. They said they were there to pick me up, but I recognized them. I tried to get away from them, but…"

" _Raven Wesker, these gentlemen are here to pick you up today." The teacher calls._

 _I wave goodbye to my friends as I go down the slide where I was hiding, then stop when I see the men in suits with the teacher. "No! I'm not going with them!"_

 _She frowns at me, shaking her finger at me. "Now Raven, they have a note with your dad's permission to take you home today, so you're going with them."_

 _I back away from them. "No! They were there, they're gonna hurt Daddy!"_

 _The teacher walks up to me and grabs me. "You're talking nonsense Raven. Now get your bag, you're leaving."_

" _No!" I pull against her hand, even using my short nails to try making her let me go, but she keeps dragging me inside, where she has to get one of the men to get my stuff together and carry as I keep fighting her. "No, don't make me go! They killed my Mommy!"_

 _A car screeches outside, and the men pull out guns, aiming one at me and the other at the teacher, who lets go of me to put her hands in the air. "Don't move, either of you!" one of them shouts._

 _I start crying as the man grabs me and presses the gun to my head and pulls me by the hair into the hallway, where Daddy stands with Mr. Birkin. "Wesker, one move and she dies!" the man shouts, pushing the gun harder into my scalp._

 _I stare at Daddy as he looks lost, looking between me and the man. "Daddy, it's okay. Don't let them use me against you."_

" _Raven, I can't do that to you. I can't lose you so soon after your mother." He whispers, before glaring at the man, blue eyes going from gentle to ice cold. "I will do as you want, so long as she is safe."_

 _He laughs as he drags me away, keeping the gun pressed to my head. "That's our boss's word, now keep yours."_

 _He shoves me into a van and climbs in after me, buckling me into a booster seat as someone else drives away. I see Daddy run out of the school, yelling something at the van, and hide my face in my hands, crying in fear and sadness for the last time._

"Since then I've never been the same. Dad never really had much of a choice, as a Wesker Child, but to do what Umbrella said. He'd been able to get out of it once, and it lasted a long time, but not as long as he wanted. The next thing we knew, the outbreak in Raccoon City happened, and I was deliberately infected before I managed to escape the lab I was being held in." I touch the picture delicately.

Gina sounds as though she's having trouble holding back tears. "Your father never told me all of this, just that I was to take care of you should anything happen to him. But I never imagined that was how it happened."

I turn to look back at her, feeling nothing. "It's in the past now, and nobody ever really knew. I've gotten over it, but I will never forgive any of them." I walk out of the kitchen, heading up to my office to make a few return calls.

Several Days Later

Claire POV

I pick up the phone, seeing Leon's name show up on the display. "Hello?"

"Hey, Claire." Leon mumbles. "How've you been?"

"Worried sick about you! Do you have any idea how many times Simmons called me in for interrogations?!" I growl at him.

He sighs and I swear he must be rubbing his forehead. "I know, and I'm sorry. But right now, I would love it if you would just come to Washington to pick me up, please?"

I sigh heavily as I pick up my keys. "I guess it won't be that much trouble. Where do I get you from?"

"The Lincoln Memorial, please. I'll be waiting."

"Alright, I'll be there soon. I love you Leon."

"Love you too, Claire."

I hang up and rush out to my car, wanting to see Leon so badly it almost hurts. These last six months have been rough on me, as I was called in by the DSO to be interrogated by Simmons about Leon and Sherry, him dead and her missing in action.

As the car starts up, I look up to the windshield to find an envelope stuck under the wiper, with no outside markings. Cautiously, I grab a plastic bag from the backseat and reach out the window, being careful not to touch the unmarked envelope with my hands. I wrap the bag loosely around the letter and tie it shut, laying it down on the passenger seat and look around, seeing nothing unusual in the neighborhood, and nobody I don't recognize.

With another sigh, I begin the half hour drive to get Leon, and maybe even consider making a stop with Hunnigan to see if she could find out anything about the sender of this envelope.

Leon POV

"Well, Rookie, it took you long enough to come home." Claire's voice drawls from behind me.

I turn to her with a wide grin and pull her close, tangling my fingers into her long ponytail, and smelling the faint flowery shampoo she uses. "I missed you."

She wraps her arms around my neck, pulling back slightly to press a kiss to my lips. "Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear?" I pick up a faint tremble in her voice, and notice she glances around cautiously.

"What's wrong? You seem jumpy." I ask, frowning as a car screeches to a halt in the road, BSAA agents, including Chris and Jill, run out to us. "Guys, what's going on?"

A helicopter passes way too closely over us, and the wind throws our hair in our faces as the small aircraft lands. The door on our side opens, and a black clad figure steps out, blonde hair cascading over their shoulders and down their back, black sunglasses on their nose, and a sleek silver case held in one hand. The other agents pull us behind them and train their weapons to focus on her chest and forehead.

She keeps a straight face and surveys the area. "You sure know how to welcome a girl, don't you Redfield?" she drawls as the blades of the chopper whirl to a stop, her pilot stepping out. He is dressed in a similar fashion to her, but with the noticeable difference that he wears dark green and is much more casually dressed, though armed with a couple of cleverly hidden knives and a handgun under his open jacket. "Carlos, I believe you wanted to greet someone in particular?" she asks.

The Hispanic man steps forward and cleverly blocks the aim the agents have on Raven as he walks towards Jill, who lowers her gun. "It's good to see you again, Jill."

She offers a hand to him very slowly, and he shakes it. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Lady Raven here has more secrets than ever, so I can't tell you how she knew. We have a delivery for your medical and viral research department, then we have another appointment." Raven steps forward with the case, extending it to Chris, who takes it tentatively. "Is there anything else you would like to ask before we leave?"

I step forward slightly. "Yeah, why do you work for her?"

Raven raises an eyebrow. "Now Kennedy, sometimes a certain resume is what I require, and a certain environment is what the candidate requires. Nothing is quite what it seems but for my intentions."

"And what are your intentions, you murderer?" one of the younger agents asks, practically growling.

Raven bristles at the name, and Carlos is obviously enraged at the title. "I am no murderer, you fool. If you value your life, you won't ever call me that again."

"Is that a threat?" Jill asks, raising her weapon to Raven once more.

"From me, yes. I take her reputation very seriously, and I do not appreciate it when any try to destroy it." Carlos snarls, stepping to hide Raven behind his large frame.

"Why do you work for her, Carlos?" Jill asks softly.

"She saved my life, and gave me a new one altogether. And I owed her from Raccoon City." He mumbles.

Raven puts a gentle hand on his arm, making him look back to her. "Let's go, we have better things to be doing that argue with a bunch of jaded, gun-toting, lunatics."

He nods. "Of course, Lady Raven." He ushers her back to their helicopter, and they take off, vanishing into the sky as quickly as they arrived, heading towards the White House.

Okay, I would like to have some reviews on both this story and its prequel, which you can find easily on my profile. I need to get some ideas, or this story is going to sit for a long time, and nobody likes a story that sits around collecting dust and no reviews. And if you are one of the people who reads my other stories that have been sitting around, I need feedback there, and I will get around to updating them soon, I promise.

I do not own Resident Evil.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven POV

Hunnigan is waiting for us on the outside of the fence around the quarantined White House, where I slide down a rope onto the street from above her, having already armed myself with my handguns, grenades, and extra ammunition.

"It took you long enough to get here, Raven," she mutters, crossing her arms.

I lift an eyebrow in response. "Well, I had another bit of business to deal with in the form of the BSAA, Hunnigan. Now, what is the situation with the White House? I heard about the infection and the death of President Graham."

She pushes her glasses up her nose with a hint of anger flashing in her eyes. "Yes, that is correct. From six months ago. Other groups have been too busy with other jobs, namely China, and will still be too busy to do a cleanup, so I pulled a few strings to see if you would be able to take care of this for us."

I sigh and straighten my coat. "What's the situation on the inside?"

She pulls out her phone and opens a video program. "There are mutated infected in there, tougher than the ones of Harvardville and the majority of Raccoon City, but not by very much. There may also be some others that we have been unable to track down, but there are no lingering survivors, other than Leon and Helena."

I take the phone and watch the surveillance, noting that it is at present time. "These ones that are walking around slowly, are they the ones you are concerned about?"

She looks at where I'm pointing and nods. "Yes, we've been calling those ones Majinis, and they are very tolerant of bullets."

I growl slightly at the thought and return the phone to her. "Very well. Where do I get in from?"

"The roof would be a good place to start. Although, we did have one young man volunteer to help clear the place out. His name is Jake Muller, he showed up last week and Sherry Birkin cleared him for this mission," she adds, almost hesitantly. "He remains unaware of the fact that you will be there, but has shown he is more than willing to work with others."

I roll my eyes at her. "Of course he did. When do we go in?"

"Soon, if you would like? I have a helicopter on the way here with him on board, arriving in another ten minutes."

I shake my head and grab the rope, tugging to trigger the retraction. "Send him in after me, I'm going in now."

"Raven!" she shouts as I step back into the helicopter, signaling to Carlos to fly over the White House.

"Carlos, I'll be going in through the roof, and Jake Muller will follow shortly. I've got my radio if I get into a tight spot, so just be ready with the guns, comprende amigo?"

"Si, senorita!" he shouts back, getting us in place over behind the flag. "Good luck, I'll see you in a few hours! And try to leave the place intact!"

I jump out and wave him off, sensing the undead stirring at the racket on the roof. I pull out my favorite automatic handgun, clearing the roof with a quick sweep before heading to the stairs on the roof. The door is completely shut, without any signs of previous tampering. I grab the handle and turn it slowly, stepping back as I pull it towards me and raise my weapon, waiting a moment for anything to come charging out before stepping inside, shutting the door behind me.

I click on my radio and set it to the channel where I can hear Jake and Hunnigan talking to one another. "-t in without waiting for you. Be prepared for anything."

"Understood," Jake mutters, a bit of a snarky attitude in his regard for her.

"Wow, Jake. Never thought you would talk like that to a lady. Not that I mind, really," I laugh into the microphone, though I keep the volume down.

"Raven? Is that you, little sis?" he asks, a note of surprise in his voice.

I smirk to myself as I raise my weapon to a shadow at the other end of the service hall, pulling the trigger with satisfaction as a body falls to the ground with a wet thunk. "Yes it is, now why don't you tell your pilot to hurry up if you want to be of any use in here."

A set of low moans echoes, feet dragging as the undead workers and cabinet members make their way towards me. "Geez, way to be patient, Raven. We'll be there soon."

A heavier set of footsteps makes the floor shake ever so slightly. "Well, I can't help it if I have a job to get done. But on a more serious note, you really should hurry up. I think I'll be needing some backup. And Hunnigan?"

"Yes?" she asks, a little bit wary.

"Find me on the damn cameras and tell me what is heading my way. I don't like the sound of something coming my way."

With that, I tear off my jacket and toss it to the top of the stairs, revealing my black tube top and black jean shorts, topped with holsters at my shoulders and thighs, a shotgun across my back with a belt of my own grenades around my waist. The leather coat, so like my dad's, lands on the banister, ensuring that Jake will know where to search for me. Before I can get very far, five undead find me, which I dispatch without hesitation, before the floor creaks ominously under me, right as a sickly white fist rips through the floor right in front of me, a giant, bald head following.

"OH SHIT!" I screech, panic flooding my mind as I launch over the creature and start shooting the back of its head, remembering seeing Leon and Claire fighting one of these in a video from Raccoon City. "JAKE, I NEED YOU HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

"What's going on in there?" he asks stupidly.

I dodge to the side and continue to shoot the creature, watching in horror as it raises itself onto my floor and turns toward me. "Tyrant! Hunnigan, are there any more of them?!" I screech at them, turning and running down the hall to buy myself time to form a plan of attack.

"I'm looking right now, just hold it off until Jake gets there," she murmurs, the sound of clicking coming from her line.

"Carlos?" I ask, hoping he is on the same channel.

"I'm here, chica. What do you want me to do?" he asks in a level voice, settling my nerves.

I gulp and reload my weapon before holstering it and readying my shotgun. "I don't give a shit if this place survives in one piece, prepare the rocket."

"Are you sure? If you're in the same area, it could affect you too."

I hear a door slam and the sound of a gun going off alerts me to Jake's presence in the building. "Raven, what does he mean by that rocket?"

I open my mouth to form a response when a fist rips through the corner of the walls, shredding the drywall and plaster, slamming into my side, shattering several of my ribs. I scream in agony as everything goes dark. "Carlos, use… it…" I whisper as I cough up blood, before darkness takes over.

Jake POV

"Hunnigan, where is she?!" I shout at her over the radio as I pick up her jacket off the banister, having cleared the immediate area, but straining to find the source of the blood-curdling scream.

"Down the hall, two right turns, and at the end of that hall! Wait a minute… It's just… standing over her, like it's waiting for something." I frown in irritation as I walk down the hall, taking the first turn. "I don't know why, but I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Carlos, use… it…" I hear her whisper, before the line goes silent.

I step around the second turn to find the Tyrant bending down over her, raising one massive fist up in a move that I used often against the J'avos in China. Without hesitation, I lift my powerful machine gun and let loose a wave of bullets, taking the attention off my little sister, the last family I have in this world.

"Asshole! Yeah you, let's dance!" I shout at it, taking its full attention for myself as it rises and stalks slowly towards me. "Come on, you want some more, you bastard?!"

"Jake, don't antagonize it!" Carlos, whoever he is, orders me from his end. "Lead it away from her, I've got the rocket ready, but the farther Raven is from the blast, the more likely she will remain unaffected!"

"Roger that, amigo!" I respond, taking a turn around a corner and pulling out a fresh magazine as my gun runs empty. "Any weaknesses I should be aware of?"

"The back of the head is a good place to start, the eyes are another place, and the base of the neck," a voice echoes over the intercom of the building, Raven's voice filling the halls. "Before you ask Jake, no, I'm not dead, I'm just really badly wounded, but I can control enough of myself still to give you a bit of advice."

"Then how about telling me how to lead this thing away from you?!" I shout as I start shooting the thing again as it rounds the corner.

"Piss it off by shooting the chest, I think that's what Claire said happened at the police station… but after you caught its attention like that, you better hope the rocket does what I designed it for." She grunts, and gives a wet, hacking cough that I wince at, knowing how painful it must be, even for her. "Carlos, be ready to fire that thing when I give you the signal. Jake, I'm controlling the other undead to stay out of your path, so you can focus solely on the Tyrant, and directing them my way."

"What?! No, you can't do that, you're in no shape to be fighting right now!" Hunnigan shouts at her, as gunshots ring through the building, at the entrance. "What are you doing there Leon?!"

"Ah, hell no, Leon, get your ass out of here!" Raven shouts angrily.

"I don't give a shit about what your beef is, Raven. I'm not abandoning you again," he growls back at her. "And whether any of you like it or not, it's better that I came in rather than Claire or Chris."

"Damn you, Leon! Just listen to me for once in your life, and get your ass out of this house!" Raven shouts, voice shaky for some reason.

I focus back on my opponent as I score a lucky shot in its left eye, making it roar in pain and swing its monstrous arms around like a lunatic. "Well, if you two would just shut up for a moment, could you tell me where the fuck I need to lead it away to so we can make use of that rocket?!"

Their fighting shuts up and Raven coughs again, though more to clear her throat by the sound of it. "Forget a low profile, the whole world knows what happened in here and what is still happening. Lead it out onto the lawn, I'm working my way there now."

"Raven, don't you dare!" Carlos roars. "Even if it is an open environment, it could cause irreparable damage to your body!"

"Carlos… I'm sorry, but I promised whatever it would take, just as you did." With that, my earpiece reaches a high pitch before it stops.

I turn and run towards the front of the building as the Tyrant stands up and follows at a slightly faster walk than before.

Leon POV

I run back out to the roof, grabbing the ladder and climbing back into the helicopter. "Take us down to the lawn! We can meet them there!" I shout over the whipping of the helicopter blades, pulling off my leather jacket to toss onto the seat.

The pilot guides the bird down as Chris puts a hand on my shoulder. "I've got your back here, Kennedy."

I nod at him and pull out my gun again. "Thanks, Redfield. Let's just hope this brings her back to her senses."

Claire, pulling out the machine guns, pauses, looking at the White House sadly. "I don't think this will do anything, but at least we can show her we want her back."

I jump out without responding, seeing movement from within before Jake Muller dashes out of the house, turning on his heel to fire back into the house. "Muller, move it! I'll cover you!" I shout at him, to which he runs as the Tyrant smashes through the doors, roaring in anger as its eye socket oozes the remains of its eye and murky, purplish blood.

It sets its eye on me as I open fire on it when the familiar sound of glass being smashed to pieces shatters the eerie roar. Raven, wearing black shorts and a black tube tope with all of her weapons, flies out of the window, fleshy wings stretched out behind her as she aims at the Tyrant's shoulders, latching on to it and trying to gouge out its remaining eye. In a fury, the creature manages to grab her by the hair and toss her away, flinging her straight into me and bowling me over.

I gasp at how light she is, and at the feeling of mangled flesh and bones when I try to lift her off of me. "God, what the hell did that thing do to you?" I ask, shifting my hand away to her shoulder to move her off.

She sits up and coughs up a mouthful of blood, spitting it out onto the green grass next to her. "Punched me, that's what. Probably punctured one of my lungs, with all this blood I'm hacking up." She grabs her side with a wince of pain using one hand, while grabbing a grenade with her other. "Leon, take this one and toss it after two seconds, aiming at its head. It should disorient it enough for a final attack."

I take the offering as she collapses back to the ground in a coughing fit, and do as she says. The grenade, as it explodes in front of the Tyrant's eyes, releases a greenish mist that explodes in flames. It falls to its knees, clutching its head and roaring in pain.

"Carlos…" she gasps between coughs. "Do it! Now!"

A shrill sound fills the air, piercing the air as the slim black rocket shoots for the unsuspecting monster. The thing explodes on impact, releasing a purple mist that settles on everything it touches. The mist, before it settles, is blown over Raven, but not me, and her breathing suddenly slows, her body ceasing the majority of its functions. Her body, tense for but a moment, goes limp. I grab her wrist and feel for a pulse, finding it barely there, weakly beating with her almost nonexistent breathing.

The helicopter that I trace the smoke line to lands behind me, and Ada and the man Carlos run out, a medical bag in his hand. "Come on Raven, don't you dare die now," Ada growls as she injects what looks like blood into her thigh.

"Ada?" I ask in shock as the BSAA bird lands near Jake, who runs to Raven.

Carlos shakes his head. "Damn you Raven, you knew this would happen!" he growls. "Gina will be pissed that you did this to yourself."

Jake glares at the Hispanic man. "Will she be alright?"

"I don't know man. She's never tested this stuff on herself, only on blood samples, so-"

"Will she live?!" Jake shouts, grabbing Carlos' collar.

Ada shrugs. "There is no way of knowing that answer until we get her into stasis."

A sinister laugh echoes from behind me. "Then I suggest you hand her over to me for the proper care," a female voice drawls. I turn around slowly to find a woman who looks nearly identical to Albert Wesker. "After all, my dear brother would have wanted me to care for his precious little girl."

Raven stirs slightly and whispers, "Aunt… Alex…"

"Damn, how many relatives do I have?!" Jake grumbles angrily, holding Raven's hand.

"Hand my niece and nephew over, and you will have them back… peacefully." She stands there in her white suit and heels, a helicopter behind her that I can see is fit to burst with medical supplies needed to save Raven's life. But then I look down at her and see her gaze locked on Jake's, and see the glaze in her eyes.

"No, it's already too late," I whisper.

She tosses something my way, and the flash of light blinds me, disorienting all of us. By the time my vision clears, the siblings are already in the helicopter, flying away to God knows where.

Cliffhanger again! Please review, and sorry for taking so long to update this story again. Been a bit busy with my Fire Emblem stories.

I do not own Resident Evil


	4. Chapter 4

Raven POV

I groan as the sedatives wear off, feeling the familiar soft bed under me as I wake up, but an unfamiliar hand holding my own, along with the familiar sting of the IV drips. I open my eyes only a slit, finding myself back in my island room bathed in moonlight, with Jake unconscious, holding my hand loosely as he sleeps slumped in the chair by my bedside.

I blink the sleep from my eyes carefully and turn my head to look for the bags, finding them to contain nothing but a nutrient solution, indicating I've been asleep for at least a few days. With a jerk, I pop a crick out of my neck, startling Jake out of his slumber.

I look over at him with a smirk as he stares at me with wide eyes. "Thanks for showing up when you did, bro."

He tries to frown, but fails and shakes his head. "You are way too reckless, little girl. How old are you anyway? Fifteen, sixteen?"

"Twenty four, thank you very much," I groan as I push myself to sit upright, pulling my hand out of his. "How long was I out for?" I ask as I begin to bandage the veins before pulling out the lines, sighing in relief as the needles come out.

"You were taken out of a two day stasis yesterday afternoon, so about three days." He starts as I push aside the blanket. "What are you doing?"

I give him a look with gritted teeth. "Bathroom break, genius, then I need to make a few phone calls, namely to one Dr. Isaacs." His face goes blank as I walk past him, and he remains silent as I take care of my business in the bathroom. "Jake?" I call out, worried after his silence. When I get no response, I step out, drying my hands with a towel to see him turning on his cell phone. "Whoa, what are you doing?!"

"We need to get in touch with Sherry, she's been tracking him for months now. She let it slip last week to me that he was after you, and would stop at nothing to get his hands on you." He looks at me as I take away the phone and pull out the battery. "I need to get her number to call her and talk to her now."

I shake my head. "I'm five steps ahead of you. I told Gina that little fact, and she let it slip to Sherry's contact here that Isaacs is after me. I've known for quite some time. He even had the nerve to find my number and call me here, and try to order me to come in peacefully. Believe me Jake, I know what I'm doing, and I know how bad this is getting."

He shakes his head. "No, that's not all. I've still got a few old employers who give me information, and one of them recently told me that he had the ability to create Tyrants like those found in Raccoon City, though none like Dad, deadbeat he was."

I slap him gently so as not to break his neck, but only to warn him. "He was anything but a deadbeat, Jake. If he knew about you, he would have done everything in his power to find you and protect you, or maybe by leaving you behind the way he did, and by not finding you, he was protecting you. You have no idea what happened to him, to my mom, to me. So don't you even dare judge him just because he wasn't there for you. I was held hostage against him, and he had no choice but to become what he did. If you were there as well, there's no telling what would have happened to this planet years sooner than what did."

He stares at me in shock as I feel my eyes blaze, before I turn away and walk into the closet, grabbing a fresh pair of shorts and a short sleeved shirt to change into, before walking out again. "If I had been there, what would have happened?"

I look at a picture of Dad and I from when I was dropped off to stay with him the one time at the Raccoon Police Department, the both of us smiling casually without really feeling any joy. "There are some things even I don't question anymore, Jake," I whisper as I close the bathroom door, turning on the shower as hot as it will go.

The water scorches my skin, but I relish in the burn as it takes away the thoughts and clears my head for the moment, putting everything in order. First, I need to set up a conference call with Aunt Alex to find out what she will be up to with her latest experiments, if I really want to know about that at all, then another with Hunnigan to berate her for not finding that Tyrant sooner so I would have been prepared to fight it when I went into the White House. Then, I'll need to arrange another meeting with the BSAA to learn what they have found in regards to the virus in China, as well as what Trent has learned, since he's been rather quiet lately.

When I step out of the bathroom, I find Jake dozing in the chair again, cradling his cheek very gently, where I see a bruise beginning to form. With a sigh, I put a hand over his and concentrate on the bruised muscle and bone, willing for it to heal, seeing it return to a normal color as his eyes open widely at the relief to his face.

"I'm sorry I hit you so hard, but I just couldn't let you go on speaking about Dad like that. If he knew about you, he would have loved you just as much as he loved me and my mom," I whisper, before stepping away from him again and walking over to my desk.

"You miss him very much, don't you, Raven?" he asks, pity in his voice.

"Every day, I remind myself that what I do is for him, for his memory, and for mom." I open my laptop and open the contact list. "What did you need to get in contact with Sherry for?"

"To tell her that Isaacs somehow planted a Tyrant in the White House in order to hunt you down, and possibly bring you in, or at least a sample of you, to his lab." He snorts with dark humor. "He probably thought of it as some sort of sick gift to you as a warning or something."

I inhale sharply and retract my hand from the mouse pad of my laptop.

" _Now, here's one last gift from me to you, before we need to evacuate," Dr. Isaacs laughs over me, jabbing a thin needle into my neck without warning._

 _I scream as the substance burns through my veins, and I would thrash around if I weren't strapped down to the examination table. "Make it stop! It hurts! Please, make it stop burning!" I wail, tears filling my eyes and blurring my vision, boiling away as they touch my overheating skin, my clothes becoming soaked though my skin remains dry._

" _Doctor! The virus is making her body overheat! It could kill her at this rate if we don't cool her body down now!" an assistant yells from across the room as someone puts a wet cloth on my forehead._

 _My throat constricts and I find it hard to breathe as my vision blurs, my eyes burning. "Strip her and get her into the specimen tank immediately, then," he orders them, and walks out, leaving the female assistants to strip off all of my sweaty clothes and shove a breathing tube down my throat, and hook me up to several different IV lines._

 _My breathing rate picks up slightly with the panic and pain, and the oldest lady notices, resting a hand on my forehead. "Shh, relax, you're going to be alright honey." She wipes a cold cloth over my entire body, giving me a momentary relief before it vanishes again, and I don't feel even remotely embarrassed or violated. "This'll be over before you know it."_

 _One of them injects me with a different serum, and my eyelids begin to weigh more than they should, so I close my eyes. My body stays aware of everything they do, as they pull a bikini on me to endure the watery conditions around the lines, and settle me into a tank with icy cold relief, sending me into heaven._

 _It lasts until the water begins to seem a little chilled, and I open my eyes, finding the place abandoned outside, though with a white outfit laid out on a desk as though waiting for me. I look around to find nobody else in the once lively lab, no photos or even reports left behind from the evacuation. After searching around outside my watery grave, I spot a gun and a few knives lying next to the clothes, and my eyes widen at the sight._

 _I press my hand against the glass in front of me, and feel the outline of the door. With a bit of hope, I trace it with the more sensitive pads of my fingers, and find a small button, with an engraved word I can't figure out, but press anyway. Almost immediately, the water begins to drain, and I press against the glass on both sides of the door to make sure I won't fall out. When it finally drains to the halfway point, below my head, I start gagging, remembering the breathing tube, and clench my eyes shut as I rip it out, inch by inch, and find it to come out slightly bloody, but otherwise easily enough._

 _As I toss it aside, the last of the water drains out, and the door swings silently open. Cautiously, I set one foot on the floor outside and test my weight on it, finding it to be a bit shaky, but stable enough to walk. With more confidence, I put my other foot out and stand up, dizzy for a moment before I take a deep breath through my nose, smelling stale air and old chemicals, both for medicinal and cleaning purposes I hadn't ever been able to smell before. Curious, I look at my hands, and can see every individual pore if I focus enough. I can hear the scratching of mice and rats, and unexplainable moaning that I know is from outside the lab, but I don't know how I know even that._

 _Confused, I grab the clothes, and can immediately tell that the old lady who comforted me was the one to lay this out, making sure to grab the cotton variety in the correct size with the right size shoes, though leaving traces of her fearful sweat behind on the fabric. I blink the thoughts away and pull on the clothes over my still dripping self, and grab the weapons, left behind by the one guy from security who didn't think I deserved to be completely neglected and often kept me company when Dr. Isaacs wasn't around to see._

 _I pull on my shoes, shoving the knives into the waistband of my pants and carry the gun in my hand as I walk through the lab, finding a forgotten flashlight still in the box with a few four packs of batteries lying around in one of the desk drawers by the door, on top of a map with the evacuation route highlighted with yellow. I take all of the batteries and shove them into the pockets of my pants, then fold the map carefully and put that in with them after memorizing the way out._

 _Once I get the flashlight working, I raise the gun and work my way outside with no issues whatsoever, only to find a burning city smelling worse than the butcher's shop on a hot summer's day, filled with screams and gunshots, slightly overpowering a mournful moan from hundreds, if not thousands, of people. Eyes wide with shock at what has become of the beautiful city, I run towards where I see the helicopters with the Umbrella logo dropping soldiers into the streets, spying one man in particular who looks a little too happy with the situation he's being dropped into. I see a bloody person stumbling their way towards me, and find they are a source of the stench of the city, and raise my gun at them._

" _Don't move!" I shout as they make their way closer to me, the stench overwhelming me and making my empty stomach churn. "Stay away from me!" I shout as they come closer, backing towards the soldiers as I hear them moving in my direction._

" _Get away from the girl!" an accented voice shouts at the person, who moans loudly and jerks closer to me._

 _Panicking, I pull the trigger, shooting them in the heart. They stagger back, but don't fall down, only snarl slightly before walking towards me again. "No way…" I whisper. A hand pulls me back as another raises a gun to shoot the person in the head. "NO!" I scream, thrashing and pulling out of their grip, aiming my gun at the man, the Hispanic man who shouted at the person. "Stay away from me!"_

 _He raises his hands and gestures for his two partners to lower their guns. "We won't hurt you, chica."_

" _But you're with Umbrella! You guys killed Daddy!" I yell at him, feeling the tears building in my eyes again, but I will them to go away. "You're lying! Just like the rest of them! Why should I believe you?!"_

" _Have we hurt you yet?" he asks gently, lowering his hands. "We are here to find survivors and to get them evacuated, that's all. If we were going to hurt you, do you think we would have shot that person for you?" My hands start shaking and I fall to my knees, shivering and gasping for breath. "Chica?!" he asks, kneeling in front of me._

 _One of the other men kneels next to me and touches my neck. "Rapid pulse, clammy skin, dilated pupils… she's in shock, from what, I don't know." He looks into a car and smashes the window, pulling out a rumpled blanket and wraps it around me. "Kid, you need to calm down, okay? Tell us what happened." He then inhales and waves a hand in front of his nose. "Damn, she smells like a damn chemical factory!"_

" _The… lab… I-Isaacs… he-he…" I sob, leaning forward and crying into the Hispanic man's shoulder._

" _Dr. Samuel Isaacs? How would she know him?" the third person asks. "And why in the hell would she be bathed in chemicals?"_

I clench my hands hard enough to draw blood. "I've had enough experiences with him and his labs, and I will _never_ be found in one of them ever again." Closing my eyes, I try to take a deep breath to calm the emotions brought on by the memories, but the rage and confusion from those few days burst forth. With a scream, I kick my heavy desk, sending the items on top everywhere and splitting the strong wood in half. Without stopping, I pummel it into dust with my bare hands before I break down, dissolving into tears, drowning in the memories.

Jake hesitantly steps forward and kneels next to me, rubbing my back slowly, though unsurely. "Raven…" he whispers.

I turn to look at him with tear-filled eyes. "Does the pain ever go away?"

"From what?" he asks with a frown.

"From watching your parents be murdered right in front of you? From being betrayed by your friends because of your blood?" I ask, my voice laced with pain. "From dying and coming back again and again?"

He shakes his head. "I don't think so…" he mutters, and pulls me out of the ruins of my once beautiful desk. "Come on, I'm here for you now…" he whispers, and I bury my face in his shoulder, crying silent tears as nights from Raccoon City flood my mind again.

 _I push Carlos out of the path of Nicolai's bullet, charging at the Russian maniac and driving my knives into his throat, ripping them out and jumping away to only have a couple of small bloodstains spray onto my white outfit._

 _He stares at me as he stands up and walks over to me, wrapping me in his arms. "Thank you, Raven," he whispers in my ear._

 _I drop my bloody knives and wrap my arms around him. "C-Carlos… I just… k-killed him… he didn't even have a chance…" I whisper in horror, unable to get the image of his eyes, filled with confusion and anger, out of my head._

" _I know. The first time you kill someone is always the hardest, believe me. I actually peed myself and fainted after my first mission, believe it or not." I pull away slowly to stare up at him in astonishment. "I know, this macho hombre, but hey, it's what makes you human. We weren't meant to kill one another, and to do so is one of the ultimate sins, so they say." He pulls me back into him tightly. "Release your feelings now, chica, or it'll make you into a monster, and you'll never be able to smile again."_

 _I pull away and charge at a building, ripping the door off the hinges and smashing it into a car, setting off the alarm, then I rip off the metal bar you push to go in and continue to demolish the vehicle, unaware of just how much noise I'm making until a horde of the undead are nearly upon me. With a feral scream, I launch myself at them, swinging the metal bar around and severing heads from necks in a blind fury, dodging the spray of blood and the grasping, grimy hands searching for fresh meat. I never once realize Carlos shouted for me to just run, to get out of there, I only saw him shooting into the horde from above –when did he get there?- as I continued to fight them off, tears pouring down my cheeks._

" _Just kill me already!" I scream at them over and over again, though I continue to fend them off._

 _Eventually, the horde is reduced to puddles of blood and beaten sacks of flesh and bone. Without looking for Carlos, I run down an alley to another street, where a cruiser nearly crashes into me. Everything is silent for a moment until we see the tanker speeding down the street, headed straight for them. The man in the driver's seat is able to get out just fine, but the woman next to him is stuck, forcing him to get out as I run to her._

 _I open her door and slash at her seatbelt. "Come on!" I yell at her, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the man as fast as I can. We all make it to the sidewalk before the tanker hits the cruiser, the shockwave sending me flying, the wall rushing at me too fast, and I make a painful impact before I pass out._

I sob into Jake's shoulder helplessly, feeling like a small child again.

" _Claire, run!" I shout, pushing her out of the way of the falling chandelier._

 _She falls just a few feet away from it, but I'm not so lucky, as I scream in pain, blood already pooling under me as a result of the heavy decoration shattering my bones into sharp, deadly shards._

" _Raven, no!" she cries out, crawling back to me to cradle my head in her lap._

 _I cry helplessly in pain in her arms. "It hurts… I want Daddy back, Claire… I miss him so much…" I cry into her lap, the only way she can hold me while Leon lifts the chandelier off my legs. She pulls me away as he lets it crash back to the floor, and then they both turn me over to look up at them as they lean over me, tears in their eyes, my blood splattered lightly on their clothes._

" _Shh, you're gonna be okay, Raven…" Leon shushes me, self-hate in his eyes as he clenches his hand in my loose hair. "You'll be with him soon enough, right?"_

 _I smile as my eyes flutter shut, my head shaking side to side slightly as the pain suddenly vanishes. "Thank you… for saving… me… friends?" I ask with my last breath, my eyes fluttering shut, before I fall backwards endlessly, into warmth and comfort, even emptiness._

 _My mind clears of everything, of every fact, every detail, every memory, every feeling and name, anything before my eyes flutter open to the red flashing lights over me, strapped down in a bikini to a cold metal table in a cold, scary place with a loud siren screaming, nearly bursting my eardrums._

 _A loud sound, a gunshot, echoes in my bones, and a snarl. A nasty smell, like something rotting washes over me, and I look over to my right and scream bloody murder at the disgusting… thing walking towards me, moaning and drooling not just saliva, with gunk in their teeth, blood matting their hair and caked under their shattered nails. I strain weakly against the straps holding me down as the creature makes its way to me, moaning louder the closer it gets to me._

" _HELP! PLEASE!" I scream, tears staining my cheeks as the thing getting close enough that I can see the glazed eyes, and feel it brush its hands over my legs and chest, clutching at me. I clench my eyes shut and scream as the hot, moist breath disperses over my skin when a gunshot, loud and clear, shoves the monster away, silencing it forever._

" _Hey! Kid, are you alright? Look at me!" a man's voice calls out from above me, enticing me to open my eyes. He has kind blue eyes filled with recognition and pity, half hidden by brown hair cut to do just that. "That's it, kid. What's your name?" he asks as he removes the restraints._

 _I shiver as they get removed, which he notices, helping me to sit up and wraps a thick blanket around me. "I- I don't… know…" I start crying again and he pulls me close, and it feels like I've been in a situation like this before, but I don't understand how that's possible. "Who… where…?"_

 _He rubs my back and turns me to sit with my legs over the side of the table. "My name is Leon S. Kennedy. This file over here says your name is Raven Wesker. And I think it's about time to get you out of here, kid."_

 _I blink slowly as he helps me off the high table, and collapse into his arms as my knees give out under me. I wince in pain, looking down at my legs to find nothing wrong with them, but seeing my whole body scarily thin, almost like a skeleton. "I c-can't…"_

 _He nods and kneels down with me, putting a warm hand on my neck. "It's alright, we'll take this one step at a time, okay?" I nod, and he pulls out a phone, dialing a number and looks up while I hear it ring. Someone picks it up with a grumble. "Chris, I found someone in the lower levels of the warehouse, but she's too weak to move, and I'm gonna need some backup… yes, there was an outbreak down here. Look, I don't care, just so long as I can get the kid out in one piece, I think we'll be good."_

" _KID?!" a male voice screams from the phone, as Leon jerks the phone away from his ear._

 _With a lighthearted growl, he brings the phone back to his ear. "Yes, a kid. Where are you and Jill? ... Then would you guys please get down here and give me a hand? ... Thanks man, see you guys when you get down here."_

 _I pull the blanket closer and hide my face in his jacket as I hear more moaning, and the silencing gunshots get closer and closer. "I'm… scared…" I whimper._

" _It's alright for you to be scared, Raven. Believe me, I was petrified when I got wrapped up in the first zombie outbreak," he tries to soothe me._

" _Wh-what?" I ask, confused._

 _He clenches his hand at my back. "Raccoon City, I was a rookie cop the day that I rolled in, and there were zombies taking over the place." He looks closely at me, squinting slightly. "You remind me of a girl who saved my friend's life there."_

 _I smile slightly. "Whe-ere is sh-he?"_

 _He closes his eyes and grimaces. "She died a few minutes later in our arms." The smile drops off my face, and he shakes his head. "She was in a lot of pain, and it was quick. But you just look so much like her, and you even have the same name as her."_

 _I shake my head as a set of moans comes from behind Leon. My head shoots up, my eyes wide with terror, as he spins around and shoots two of them in the head, and a couple of different guns kill the last three. "Damn it, Rookie, can't you clear a room properly?" the guy from the phone jokes._

 _A woman, with black hair tied back in a short pony tail, takes one look at me and hurries over, pulling me away from Leon. "Raven?" she whispers, to which I nod hesitantly, looking back at Leon, who nods. "Oh my God, I always wondered where you had gone."_

" _Huh?" I ask as she pulls me into a hug._

 _The other guy shakes his head and pulls Jill away. "Save it for-! Jill, get back!" he shouts, making me fall to the floor with a cry, reflexes too slow to catch myself with my arms, but rather with my shoulder._

" _Chris, what the hell are you doing?!" Leon shouts, stepping towards me._

" _Leon, stay back! Look at her eyes!" he shouts, pointing at me with his gun._

 _I stare up at him with wide eyes, terrified and shaking as my eyes fill up. "Chris, stop it! I know, I read the report, I know that she shares his name, but she was strapped to the table and left for dead! I don't think she's a threat, or ever will be!" he defends me. "And if she just so happens to be the girl who saved Claire, then you it owe her to get her out of here."_

" _Chris, damnit, she's innocent!" Jill yells at him, pushing the gun down. "Look at her, and not just her eyes. She's scared, confused, emaciated, and she doesn't recognize me. She just needs a chance."_

Claire POV

"Hunnigan, I need to ask for a favor," I whisper, pulling her aside after a meeting.

"What will this favor entail?" she asks cautiously.

I pull out the bag with the envelope from my purse and hand it to her. "I found this under my windshield wiper right before I went to pick up Leon at the Lincoln Memorial, and I was worried someone may be trying to come after me again. I was hoping you could get someone to find out who the sender was, just to see if I'm being paranoid."

She nods and stows it carefully into her briefcase. "I'll look into it, have no worries. Any ideas of who it might be?"

I shake my head. "Nobody in particular comes to mind except Frederick Downing, except he's incarcerated and would be unable to get in touch with anyone on the outside."

"Hm, we'll see what forensics comes up with. In the meantime, how are things with you and Leon? All patched up now that he is alive and well once more?" she asks with a teasing tone.

I shake my head. "Not exactly peachy, if that's what you mean. I'm still mad about all of it, but I understand why he never told me anything."

"Is that code for he's sleeping on the couch?" she chuckles.

I roll my eyes and shake my head at her. "Yes, Hunnigan, and I force him to do all the laundry as well."

Leon's arm wraps around my shoulders casually, one hand in his pocket. "Yeah, she's putting me to work for making her worry so much, Hunnigan, it almost frightens me how much worse it would have been if we had been married."

"You'd be crashing at someone else's house, no doubt," she jokes.

I shake my head at them. "Alright, you two, enough teasing."

I see Leon's smirk, and feel his hand squeeze my shoulder gently. "I know you missed me, Claire. And I'm sorry for keeping all of it a secret."

I look up at him with a soft smile. "I know, Leon."

"And I'll never stop apologizing for vanishing on you like that, and I promise to try to not have a repeat, although I make no guarantees for the future, but…" he gets down on one knee and I gasp as he pulls his hand out of his pocket, opening a small box to reveal a small ring with one large diamond in the center, with two smaller ones next to it. "…will you stay by my side through all of what life throws our way, and be my wife?"

Tears filling my eyes, I cover my mouth and nod. "Yes, Leon! A million times over, yes!" I cry, and he stands up, pulling me into a passionate kiss, even slightly dipping me.

He pulls away and slides the ring onto my left ring finger, a perfect fit. "I love you Claire Redfield," he whispers, grinning ear to ear.

I give him a watery grin in return and hug him. "I love you, Leon Kennedy."

Yeah, that just happened… been writing this all day trying to make it perfect, and I wanted to have it be more than a little bit of the pulling of the heartstrings. I almost cried writing and editing this myself, to be honest, so yeah… any comments, questions?

I do not own Resident Evil.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven POV

I sigh as I stare down into the microscope, unhappy with what I've found in my blood as a result of the exposure to the essential antidote. It's managed to eat away half of the virus in me, which is what sent me into such a dire situation at the White House, but it's also boosted my mental abilities by at least tenfold, so I've lost a bit of physical strength in exchange for mental power- I can live with that.

Bent over and back slightly arched at the table, I feel a set of hands travel around my waist to wrap around my stomach. A man, about thirty, with brown hair and just as brown eyes, pulls me away from the labwork, hands traveling to dangerous places he knows I'm not comfortable with him going, yet he starts moving his hands towards those places anyway.

I grab his hands and growl at him, digging my nails into his flesh easily. "No, Andre. You know I won't do it, and yet you continue to try anyway."

He chuckles and kisses my neck, lingering under my ear to whisper, "But don't you love me anyway?"

My heart stops, and I shove him away, before I turn to glare at him. "I've told you to stay away, Andre. Nothing good will come of you trying to be with me, and I refuse to go through losing another person I care about. I won't let you in so close when I know I'll wind up losing you someday."

The humor drops from his eyes and he comes nose to nose with me faster than I can blink. "I don't care, Raven. It's better to at least have known love and lost than to never have love in the first place." He puts his hands on my hips and pulls me tightly against his body, and I can easily ignore the strong muscle under his bulletproof security uniform. "Besides, you didn't seem to care when we were together last year."

I glare at him and push him away. "I made a mistake, and you aren't helping make things any better." I turn away from him and walk to the other side of the lab. "Leave, before you break something and start an outbreak here that puts me behind again."

"No," he growls, following me and lifting me in his arms, plopping me onto the counter and stepping between my legs. "I refuse to believe that you think we are a mistake."

"Andre, leave me be," I growl, feeling my eyes burn uncontrollably.

"No," he whispers, before forcing his lips onto mine, sealing our mouths together once more. He muffles my sounds of protest, grabbing my hands and pinning them to the cabinets on the wall behind me. He tries to initiate something more, like what we did last spring when I lost control of myself, but I know better this time around, and keep my mouth sealed shut. I know he wants more than what he's taking already, but he knows by now this is all he will ever get out of me ever again. He pulls away from my lips and sighs, resting his head on my shoulder. "Is there truly no chance for us?"

Staring coldly at him, I wrench my hands out of his grip and shove him away. "There never was a chance. Not for you, not for anyone, Andre." I slide off the counter and adjust my hair and clothes, then return to my work. "I believe your break is nearly over now."

His footsteps trudge to the door dejectedly, and I can feel the depression weighing on him in the atmosphere. Before he closes the door, I hear him turn to me. "Raven… I don't know why you won't give me a chance, but I'll be waiting for you, when you do come around." With his piece said, he steps out, closing the door gently behind him.

I shake my head at him. "You damn fool," I whisper to him, even though he's no longer present to hear it. "I will never bring myself to love again. Not after the heartache it's already brought me."

 _I laugh as Mommy and Daddy hold my hands as we walk through the park on the sunny day, all of us smiling and happy. "Mommy, Daddy, I love you so much!" I cheer randomly, grinning up at them, showing off my teeth._

 _Daddy picks me up and gives me a great big hug. "And we love you too, Raven," he tells me, kissing my cheek as Mommy kisses the other._

 _I wrap my arms around Daddy's neck and give him a big hug back. "When I grow up, I wanna be just like you, Daddy! I wanna fight the bad guys with you, and make the world a good place!"_

 _He grins and ruffles my hair. "We'll see, Raven. We'll see."_

Tears prick in my eyes as one of the few happy memories I have left trickles back. "Dad… what happened to those dreams?" I ask the empty air, letting my eyes drift closed and feeling a tear slide down from each of my eyes.

Without hesitation, I walk up to the office phone and dial in a number blindly, knowing the numbers by heart for the one person who I know I can trust with anything. He answers his phone before the second ring finishes. _"This is Trent."_

"Hi, it's Raven," I whisper, before I sniffle, wiping the tears off my face.

" _What's wrong?"_ he asks, pure concern in his voice, before I can dimly make out the sound of him telling someone to leave his office.

"I- I don't know, Trent," I confess to him, feeling more tears coming to my eyes. "Can you come stay over here for a while? I just… I need you right now," I whisper, trying to tell him _I want my Daddy back, but you're as close as I can get._

He sighs and I can hear the sounds of him scribbling something down. _"I'll try to be there soon for you, okay Raven?"_

I nod to myself, trying to compose myself again. "Okay, Trent. Thank you."

" _You're welcome, Raven. I'll see you soon."_ With that, we hang up, and I break down into uncontrollable sobs once again.

" _DADDY!" I scream, crying as I turn to find Chris, relieved and hugging Jill. My hands shake as I finally understand why Daddy would harbor hate towards Chris. "You murderer!" I shriek, tackling him and punching him in the face, and only a couple of times before Jill pulls me off of him. I scream as I whirl on her, scratching her hands and arms as she strains to hold me back. Sheva takes a grip on one of my arms while Jill holds the other. Chris stares at me before pulling out Daddy's serum and injecting it into my neck. He steps back as I bring up a leg to try kicking him, just getting out of range of my foot, where it would have gotten him where it counts._

" _Raven, listen!" Jill shouts, grip tightening almost painfully as I fight back even harder. "Raven, PLEASE!"_

" _Fuck it, she isn't going to listen, not like this!" Sheva shouts over me. "Just give her another sedative, that serum didn't do anything to help us!"_

 _Chris pulls out another syringe, this time one identical to the one the pilot used, but filled three times as much. "Raven, I'm sorry, but it had to be done," he whispers as he sticks me in the neck._

 _Betrayal fills my heart as they push me onto a stretcher, strapping me down as tears fall from my eyes again. "You murderer… I hate you… Redfield…" I whisper as I fall under again, reveling in the shock on his face._

 _My dreams are filled with nothing but Daddy's arms wrapped protectively around me one last time, in a never-ending hug, and I never want to let go. But the lava under us pulls him away from me, tentacles rising up to pull him away from me. I struggle to hold on to him, but he goes with a smile for me, and tears in his eyes, no longer a catlike red and gold, but the same icy blue I was born with so long ago._

 _I wake up in a padded room, nothing but white surrounding me, cocooned in white blankets, and wearing a white straitjacket. I scream at the top of my lungs, knowing the room is soundproofed, but I don't care._

I've lost everything, and I will have my revenge. "Starting with you, Isaacs," I growl in a deadly whisper, before I go deep into the lab, to the untested viruses. "And you will suffer the way you made me suffer, you fool," I laugh humorlessly, lifting a vial of black, viscous liquid, the deadliest of all the viral combinations that could have come about. "To think, from your own creation, you shall now suffer the ultimate penance for your crimes."

 _A little bit of me_

 _A little bit of him_

 _A little bit of T_

 _A little bit of G_

 _A little bit of C_

 _A little bit of Plaga_

 _A little bit of Uroburos_

 _A little bit of Abyss_

 _A little bit of Veronica_

 _All of Umbrella_

 _Everything you have to fear, and nowhere to hide_

 _Nothing you can do, and nowhere to run_

 _So better say your prayers_

 _Because I lost my faith long ago_

 _And with that my mercy for you_

 _Kennedy, Redfield, Valentine, Alomar_

 _And above all Isaacs first_

Claire POV

I roll my eyes at Leon as he drops me off for the TerraSave dinner at the building. "Really Leon, you didn't have to drive me here."

He shrugs and leans over to kiss my cheek. "I wanted to, and I was headed this way anyway to hang out with Chris for the game tonight."

I roll my eyes. "Men." I turn my head and return the kiss, before climbing out of his car and hurrying inside, adjusting my stiff jacket, wishing for a gun to make me feel better, but knowing it is still unnecessary.

I manage to find my way to an empty reception hall, and sign myself in, before going to the elevators, pressing the button to be sent upstairs rather than actually taking the stairs like I usually would, although considering that the conference room where the party is being held is on the top floor… uh, hell no.

When the doors finally open to allow me out of the elevator, I breathe a sigh of relief, having felt an odd sensation of déjà vu, like I was back in Africa with Leon and Raven again, leaving her jungle haven underground. Taking a deep breath, I shove back the memories and open the doors, hearing only the soft tune of classical music under the chatter of several of my coworkers, the several who have shown up so far. I spot Moira over by the window, and decide to go chat with her for a while.

Leon POV

As I cheer for our team with the rest of the bar, my phone goes off. Thinking nothing of it, I grab my civilian phone, before realizing that's not the one ringing. A knot of dread builds in my gut as I realize its Hunnigan's emergency line. Excusing myself to everyone I shove out of my way as I run to get to the street, pressing the answer button as I get there.

"Hunnigan, what's happened?"

"It's the TerraSave party, there was an attack just now… Leon, the place was stormed, and everyone's gone," she informs me.

My heart leaps to my throat. "Tell me Claire's alright."

"I- I can't do that Leon. A team is on the way to check it out right now, but the cameras suggest they were after her, and…" she takes a deep, shaking breath, "they injected her with something, Leon. I've called Raven, and she's denied having any involvement with this, and is setting up her lab to treat any survivors we may find with any kind of infections. She's sending Olivera and Ada to meet up with you and Chris now, they should be at the bar anytime now."

I clear my throat and turn to go back into the bar. "Alright. I'll go tell Chris and pay our tab. Can you find out who else was supposed to be there and let us know?"

"There was a list at the reception and a list for who was supposed to show up in all. We'll find out and make the calls. I'll get back to you soon." She hangs up, and I put away the phone, bracing myself to break the good mood we've been working up for the past two weeks since the trip into the White House to help Raven and Jake with the clean-up.

* * *

I do not own Resident Evil.

I know things are picking up, but hey, this is going to get good, I'm sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Raven POV

I sigh in irritation as I step away from Claire's prone form in my private lab, stepping out into the hall to find her brother and fiancée staring blankly at the floor. "She is extremely lucky to have survived the fall and the virus."

"Virus?" Leon ask, fear in his eyes.

I nod with a frown. "Auntie Alex was working on a virus that would play off of the victim's emotions, but she never told me she had tried using it. It works, in a sense, but not how it should have with Claire."

"What do you mean?" Chris asks quietly.

I glare at him, hatred burning in my gut. "She has fragments of T-Veronica in her blood, which has evolved to help her now rather than harm her. She would not have become a BOW until her death with this strain, but… well, she is going to need to remain in stasis until I can flush out her system or until her body safely adjusts to this new virus."

"How do you know it will work like that?" Leon asks quietly.

I turn away from them, stepping into the lab with them following closely behind me. I approach the station set up to monitor her, finding her bloodwork is already completed. "I've compared samples of blood I… collected from various points in her life, one from a physical before she went to Raccoon City, another that was taken by Umbrella before the infection of Rockfort, one from TerraSave several months after being infected with T-Veronica, and one from a couple of hours ago." They nod to show they understand impatiently. "The first two samples, when introduced to a sample of this virus, showed signs of massive mutations before the cells ruptured and died. The third sample mutated a little, but while destroying the weaker cells, it strengthened the majority in the sample before falling dormant. In her newest sample, many of her cells are dying, but the healthiest and strongest of her cells, already modified by T-Veronica, are getting even stronger."

"Is that why the water looks so murky?" Leon asks, stepping close to the tank and resting his hand against the glass near her left, ringed hand.

"Yes, the dead cells of her skin are falling away and being replaced to protect her from the outside first, before her internal organs are able to be altered." With a frown, I press a button, and the water cycles through a filter, pumping out murky water as fresh is added to the tank. "The process may take up to a week for her entire body to finish mutating, though she will remain in stasis until I am certain it is safe for her to be removed from the tank."

"Why would you help her?" Chris asks quietly, looking at me with regret. "After what I did to you?"

I glare at him, clenching my fist. "She has always been pulled into the fight, rather than running into it, and has always been a friend. The only reason I allow both of you to be here is for her." A muscle twinges in pain in my leg, making me clench my jaw to keep a cry of pain from coming out. I quickly walk over to the door leading into my office, and slip into the cold safe to retrieve a concentrated blood sample laced with a sample of the original T-Virus. I draw it into a syringe quickly, and stab my elbow with it, sighing in relief as the warning pain fades.

I drop the syringe into a bin for now and leave the cold chamber, sealing it once more before returning to the lab. "What was that about?" Leon asks with a frown.

"It is none of your concern, Kennedy," I growl, stalking over to the computers and activating the sensors in the tank to scan the sleeping woman. "You may return tomorrow if you wish, but you have to leave for now."

"What happened to you Raven?" Leon asks quietly. "Why do you not remember everything?"

I point at the door after a moment of silence. "You betrayed me."

Leon POV

I sigh as I sit down on the small bed at a hotel across from Raven's facility, on a video conference with Hunnigan. "Is she right? Did we betray her?" I ask her quietly, looking down at my lap.

She sighs, pulling off her glasses and rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I think we might have, Leon," she admits quietly. "Before Kijuju, she provided us with information leading us straight to Tricell, which was also where her father was. The information was strictly about Tricell, and so was the mission, but Chris and Sheva went after Wesker when it became clear he was doing something big."

"He was going to release Uroboros into the atmosphere and kill the majority of Earth's population," I state for her, to which she nods. "But… what if that wasn't his plan?"

"Leon, asking these questions won't change what happened," she informs me lowly.

"But she said he was her only hope, many times over," I inform her, looking up to see her recoil slightly. "What if it was modified? All of the evidence burned away in that volcano, so we don't know if he'd altered it from what Excella had originally meant for it to do."

Her eyes widen. "What if she has samples of Uroboros? Or all of the other viruses?" she asks in horror.

I close my eyes at that. "She has the right to have a sample of each for her research into mass producing the vaccines. She's already released one for the T-Virus that has already have a one-hundred percent success rate, better than the Wilpharma version that only worked for the airborne virus. The new one she's released keeps any bitten or scratched victim from becoming a zombie until they can receive treatment or be isolated to receive a secondary vaccine. And the G-Virus…"

"We can ask, but you already know she won't tell us anything." She falls silent for a few minutes. "Leon, what is going to happen with Claire?"

"The virus is making her stronger, but by destroying her body one system at a time." I take a shaky breath. "Hunnigan, I don't know what is going to happen to her, but the bosses can't know about this, or they'll take her away."

"I know Leon. Raven already took care of it, claiming her as a study participant for a new vaccine. No matter what they find out, she is untouchable by the government," she informs me with a comforting smile. "She's ensured Claire will be safe if something happens to you."


End file.
